What If?
by Julily
Summary: The story of James and Lily Potter. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**What If?**_

This is going to be my summary page; the actual story is on the next page.

What if?

What if it was not hate at first sight?

What if James and Lily Potter never died?

What if Voldemort went after the pureblood, instead of the half?

This is the story of James and Lily, starting in their first year, all the way up to Harry's children's final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only with a small twist. To see full details, read ahead! Enjoy my story.


	2. The Letter

**_What If? Chapter 1_**

(Lily POV)

Lily Evans woke up that fateful morning, July 1 1979, to the sound of the Beatles, her sister, Petunia's, favorite band, blasting from the kitchen radio, all the way upstairs and through the whole house.

"Might as well get up," Lily thought aloud," There is no way that I am falling asleep again with this racket."

So she got up and got dressed in low-cut jeans and a lime green halter top. Studying her reflection in the mirror, she spotted a tawny owl flying towards her window, a piece of paper clutched in its talons. She ran to close the window that she had left open the previous night, but the owl beat her, flying into her room, and landing on her be, with its right leg stuck out.

Curious, she unbound a letter made from very heavy paper and slowly opened it.

Dear Ms. Evans

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you shall find a list of all materials needed. Term starts September the 1st. Please owl an answer back no later then July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

P.S. Being a muggle-born, if you are to accept, a Ministry official will arrive at your house to inform you on various details.

Gasping, Lily franticly ran down the stairs, the letter clutched in her hand, and the owl flying above her.

"Mom!" she gasped as she reached the dining room," Mom, look!"

Expressionless, her mother read the letter, but suddenly the calm look was replaced with a mix between a scared and delighted look.

"Well hon," her mom said," Do you want to try and send something back with the …. Owl?" she said, eyeing the owl.

"Okay Mum!" Lily said excitedly as she ran off to mail the letter.

The next day, around noon, the doorbell rang, and Lily rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Are you Miss Lily Evans? I am from the Ministry of Magic. May I come in?"


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

James Potter's eyes fluttered open, his arms and legs soaked with sweat.

"Just another nightmare." He whispered thankfully.

He stood up, his legs still shaking, and got dressed for the day. Just as he was about to leave his room, a loud screech came from his windowsill. It was a large tawny owl, with a note bound to its leg.

He let the owl in, and opened the letter with haste.

**Dear Mr. Potter,** the letter read

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed you shall find a list of all materials needed. Term starts September the 1st. Please owl an answer back no later then July 31st.**

**Sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

"Mom! I'm in!" James shouted down the stairs.

"That's wonderful dear!" his mother yelled back, "We will go shopping tomorrow then! Oh, and write them back!"

Hastily, James scribbled a reply to the letter and sent the owl out again, and then he went down the stairs, to eat breakfast.

"Hello Trixie!" James greeted the house elf.

"Master James! How are you being?"Trixie asked nervously.

"Awesome Trix, except, don't call me 'Master', call me James." James said.

"If it pleases you….. James. I cooked eggs today! Bacon too!" Trixie said with a small smile.

"Great! I'm starving!" James answered, falling into one of the chairs.

After breakfast, James went out to fly around on his broomstick, chasing a Golden Snitch, which his father had bewitched so that it wouldn't stray or ever be seen by the Muggles next door.

After supper, James climbed the stairs to his room. A second before he hit the bed, he thought,"This has been the best day ever!"


	4. Chapter three

_**Chapter 3**_

"Miss. Evans, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know that somebody from the Ministry was supposed to come, but they could not spare anyone at the moment. As you know, I am here to help you get the hang of the Wizarding World. I will explain some of the laws, after we get back from shopping for your school supplies. I also need to teach you how to get onto the train and into Diagon Alley because we have good strong spells on them, so that the non-magical population can't find them." Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Mr. Dumbledore….. What is Diagon Alley?" Lily asked carefully.

"Ah, yes. It is a street full of Wizarding shops."

Lily's mother entered the room.

"Lily? Who is this man" her mother asked.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm here to accompany you to Diagon Alley to fetch Ms. Evans school supplies, and help her to better understand the Wizarding World." Dumbledore answered, extending this hand.

"Ah, I see," said Lily's mother, shaking the Headmaster's hand," I am Miranda, and I shall be ready in a minute."

True to her word, Lily's mother was ready to leave one minute later, and together the three of them walked around London, Dumbledore munching on Lemon Drops the whole way, until he stopped outside a shabby looking pub, and they entered.

"Hello Tom! I'm just passing today." Dumbledore said pleasantly to the barman, who looked slightly dejected as he put away the cup he had taken out when Dumbledore had entered the pub.

Dumbledore led Lily and Miranda to the back of the pub, where they were surrounded by brick walls. Dumbledore took out his wand and merrily tapped a couple bricks on the wall. The bricks started to squirm and move to form an archway the led to a long street filled with many people. Dumbledore led them to a white and gold building at the end of the street that said Gringots, Wizarding Bank on it in bold letters.

"We need to exchange some of your money into our money." Dumbledore said.

"Of course!" Miranda said, reaching for some money, from her purse.

Soon, they had a number of strange looking coins.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones, sickles, and the bronze are knuts," Dumbledore explained.

So, their new money in hand, the trio walked down Diagon Alley and stopped in front of Ollivanders wand shop. _(I can't remember what Lily's wand is so I'm going to make one up.)_ Slowly they walked into the shop. It seemed to be empty.

"Hello?" Lily called nervously, looking around the musty shop.

"Hello, may I ask what your name is?" a quiet voice came from the back of the shop.

"Ah, Ollivander! This is Miss Evans." Dumbledore said loudly.

"Evans, I see, witch arm is your wand arm?"

"Um…. Right?" Lily said slowly.

Ollivander then took out a tape measure and started measuring her arms, legs, and even her nostrils. Finally, it stopped, and the wand maker started rummaging through many of the boxes.

"Right then, this is Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, Willow, give it a wave."

Lily took the wand in her hand and was about to wave it but Ollivander snatched it from her hand at once.

"No, not this one." He said," Perhaps this. Phoenix tail feather, 12 inches, willow."

Lily took it, and felt warmth spread all over her fingers, and she circled it around, bringing sparks flying everywhere.

"Well done!" everyone cheered, and Lily felt herself glow with pride.

So Lily paid seven galleons for her new wand and walked out of the store, cradling it in her arms. Next, they went to Madame Malkins, where she got her school robes. Then, there was the store with all the strange animals, in which she picked a beautiful tawny owl. After visiting almost every shop, they headed back home.

There Dumbledore explained how Lily was not to use magic outside of school, or inform anyone that she was a witch. Lily was also given a train ticket for platform 9 3/4. After explaining that in order to get to platform 9 3/4 you had to the run into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, Dumbledore bid them farewell.

"Goodbye Mr. Dumbledore and thank you." Lily and Miranda said in unison.

"It was my pleasure." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye, and suddenly, with a loud pop, he was gone.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter 4**_

After a good night's sleep, James Potter was waking up his annoyed parents at seven in the morning. After bugging them for about fifteen minutes, they arose to an agreement, that Trish and Rob, James parents, could sleep another hour, and they would then get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible.

After an hour of waiting, and eating, in the kitchen, conversing with Trixie, James bolted to his parent's room and shook them awake.

"We're getting up James!" Rob growled as he slowly got out of bed, and with a flick of his wand, was dressed in clean robes, and his hair as neat as it was ever going to be, and walked James back to the kitchen, so that Trish could 'freshen up'.

After James parents ate a quick breakfast, James nagging them to hurry up the whole time, they entered the living room and opened the box where they kept Floo Powder.

"Remember James; keep your elbows tucked in." Trish reminded her son.

"I know, mum, I know," James complained and then shouted, "Diagon Alley!" in a clear, commanding voice. His parents followed suit after him.

James tumbled out another fireplace and went skidding across the floor. When he looked up, he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, the pub next to Diagon Alley. When his parents arrived he was cleaning the soot of his glasses, then, together, the Potter family walked into a shabby looking square of land, with bricks surrounding it. Rob took out his wand and tapped three times on the bricks, and the started to squirm, until they formed an archway, leading to a windy jam-packed street, full of strange shops.

"We got some gold from Gringots yesterday, so we can just start shopping, what would you like to start with?"

"Wand," James said simply pointing at Ollivanders.

So the entered the tiny shop. A shabby, black-haired boy was getting his wand, and James felt his dad tense up beside him.

"The Black's," Rob whispered darkly, "I forgot that they had a son your age."

James, nodded, as a jet of red and gold sparks shot out of his wand, his mother started freaking out about how every member of their family's wands had shot out green and silver sparks and ended up in Slytherin, a house at Hogwarts.

"Mum!" the boy shouted, surprising every person in the shop, "I don't want to be in Slytherin! I am not interested in the Dark Arts, get it through you thick skull!"

"Why you ungrateful little-" she started but stopped, as she saw everyone staring at her, so she grabbed he son's arm, and paraded out of the shop, throwing a few Galleons over her shoulder.

"Then again," his father muttered," maybe that ones not that bad."

"I wondered when I'd see you Mister Potter," the man whispered, "It seems like yesterday that your mother and father were here buying t heir first wands. Rob Potter! Willow, 12 inches unicorn hair, wasn't it? Melissa, 11 3/4 inches, oak, dragon heartstring, yes?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander," Rob and Melissa chorused together.

"Okay, Mr. Potter, try this wand. Phoenix tail feather, 12 inches, Oak. Excellent for transfiguration. Give it a wave."

When James touched the wand, a warming sensation went through his whole body as he waved the wand around, (feeling quite silly) and everyone in the store clapped.

"Well done Mr. Potter that will be eight Galleons please." said Mr. Ollivander.

After they paid, they left the shop and decided to go into the robe shop a bit further down the street. When he entered, he spotted another boy who looked about his age, with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was extremely pale and looked very sick.

"Hi! I'm James Potter, what's your name?" James said cheerfully.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Are you going to Hogwarts too? I'm entering my first year." Remus said nervously.

"That's so cool! I'll be in my first year to!" James said as Madam Malkin put him on one of the stools.

The two boys started discussing the Hogwarts houses, they both wanted to be in Gryffindor, but Remus did not think that he was brave enough. After that, they discussed everything about Hogwarts that popped into their minds.

"You are both done now." Madam Malkin said.

"Okay, thank you," the boys said.

They paid for their new robes and promised to meet each other on the Hogwarts Express.

After that, James bought all his school supplies, and there was just one thing he needed to get. An owl.

Walking into Eelopps Owl Emporium, he saw a large variation of owls, finally choosing a beautiful snowy owl, and he called her Snowball. Then they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and headed home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author Notes- SO sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I've been very busy lately. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I will answer all reviews every second chapter… If there are any. SO here are all people who reviewed and my answers to you._

**darkforces****- **Thank you so much for the complement! I myself don't even know where the story is going, I just keep on writing and hope that you all like it!

**Dave the L's gal**- Thank you so much, I promise you that I will not abandon this story like I did to my other one.

**Themadhatter1028**- Thank you to yet another reviewer. The story is now here! Lol!

**phoenixtear19**- To witch all I can say is thank you, thank you, and thank you!

_Thanks again to all my reviewers, and I will update as soon as I can._

_Summary for next chapter- Everyone meets one another on the Hogwarts Express and James meets the love of his life!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**(Lily's POV)**

"Lily, hurry up or you are going to be late!" Miranda called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Lily called, heaving her trunk down the stairs.

She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a hot-pink tank-top and new white running shoes.

"Goodbye dad! Goodbye Petunia." Lily said sweetly when she reached the door.

Petunia just muttered something that sounded very much like 'freak' and left the room, while Cody gave his daughter a hug, and gave her a lecture on behaving, and working hard in all her studies.

"I'm proud of you." he whispered in her ear, as he gave her on last hug, and with that, Lily and her mom began the drive to King's Cross.

They got to the station a good ten minutes before her train was due to leave. Standing between platforms 9 and 10, Lily and her mother said an emotional goodbye, as Miranda would not be allowed on the platform. Then, Lily carefully walked towards what to be a solid brick wall. Breaking into a jog, she closed her eyes, preparing for a crash. It never came.

Slowly she opened her eyes, and the first thing that she saw was a boy around her age, with messy black hair, and brilliant hazel eyes, grinning nervously and hopefully at her.

**(James POV)**

"James! We are leaving in fifteen minutes!" James father yelled down the stairs.

James woke with a start, and glanced at his alarm clock, witch read 10:30 a.m. Slowly, he got out of bed, and walked to his closet, and picked out his nicest jeans, with a navy blue shirt, then randomly started throwing some last minute books into his trunk.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later James was waiting in the living room, waiting impatiently to leave. Finally, his father walked in, ready to go.

"Okay, James, we are going to have to apparate to Kings Cross, because I start work in two minutes, and, quite frankly cannot be bothered with my car. Just grab onto my arm, and here we go."

After James gripped his father's arm, he had the strange sensation of being forced through a tube, and then it stopped, and when he dared to open his eyes, in front of him he saw a beautiful, scarlet train, with 'The Hogwarts Express' written on the side.

"Goodbye James, can I expect you home for Christmas?" his father said.

"I daresay that you can." James said, and with a little wave, his father was gone.

Slowly, he walked up to the train and dragged his trunk into one of the empty compartments. Then he decided that he would go back outside for a bit. As soon as he stepped out, he saw a pretty redhead just come out of the brick platform barrier. She had her eyes closed. With out a second thought, he raced over to her, and when she opened her eyes, he grinned nervously at her.

**(Lily's POV)**

"Would you like to sit with me on the way to Hogwarts?" The boy said hopefully.

"Sure!" She said brightly, "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah, it is. Here, let me help you with your trunk." He said kindly.

So, James and Lily, carried the trunk to James compartment, and put in on one of the racks. Then, they sat down opposite each other, as the train was due to leave in a few minutes.

**(James POV)**

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Came a voice from the doorway, and looking up, James realized that it was Sirius Black, the boy he had seen at the wand shop.

"Not at all." James said, and Sirius Black sat down, "I saw you at Ollivanders, you are Sirius Black, right? I'm James Potter."

"Yeah, I'm Sirius Bl-" Sirius started but was cut off by a voice, asking if he could sit down.

It was Remus Lupin, the pale boy James had seen in Diagon Alley. Nodding, he indicated the seat next to Lily, who by now was reading her Charms notebook, and suddenly she pointed at a book that had fallen and said "Wingardium Leviosa."

The book floated into the air, and she grabbed it, with a small smile plastered on her face. The effect was immediate, and everyone started applauding. Lily grinned nervously, and immersed herself in the book once again. Remus, who sat beside her, did likewise.

"So, what house do you guys want to be in?" James asked, hoping to get a conversation started.

Remus and Lily put down their books, and both replied with, "Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned and said," Me too. My mother is all into the pure-blood mania. So I want to be in any house she would not like, and that leaves Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I just like Gryffindor better."

At these words, Lily looked down.

"Whatss wrong, Lily?" Remus asked.

Lily sight and replied, "I'm a muggle-born." She explained shyly.

"Cool! Whats it like living with muggles?" Sirius and James asked excitedly in unison.

Lily laughed," Are you a pure-blood then too, James?"

"Yeah," James said nodding, "Although my family is not all into the pure-blood stuff. It just happened that way."

A silence then filled the area of the compartment, and James looked out the window,

"Hey, I hadnt realized that we're moving!" He exclaimed.

"We should be at Hogwarts in about two hours." Lily replied with a laugh.

James thought that she had a musical laugh. Shaking his head he thought, do not go there boy.

Suddenly, they heard a yelp from outside the door as someone scurried past their compartment, a tall, dark figure right on his heels. Lily got up and peered outside. There she saw a short plumb boy, followed by a blond teenager, who was attempting to slap him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily cried, brandishing her wand at the taller boy.

The blonde spanned his arms and legs together, almost like he was trying to impersonate a cardboard box. A second later, he fell to the floor, not moving a muscle, except his eyes, which was staring at Lily with utmost hatred. Lily turned around, and marched back into the compartment.

"That was wicked cool!" Sirius said as soon as she stepped in the compartment, "You sure gave my cousin's boyfriend a taste of his own medicine!"

"Thanks," she said nervously.

She crossed carefully to her seat, and started reading again, Remus follows suit.

James was twitching nervously, he liked this girl, but nobody, not even Sirius and Remus, could know.

The rest of the time was spent in complete silence, except for when Lily went to go find somewhere to change.

When the ride was over, they hopped off the train, leaving their luggage behind, and heard someone call, "Firs years over here!"

------------------------------------------------------

_So sorry this chapter took forever! I really am trying to make nice long chapters, but that doesn't work for me. Also, to pheonixtear19, all I can say is thanks so much for the complement!_

_Summary for the next chapter- The sorting_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Firs years over here!" they heard the voice call again, "Come on now, don be shy!"

Slowly, the group walked slowly towards the voice, to find a man, so tall and wide, Lily thought that she could probably fit inside him about six times. He was simply too big to be allowed!

"Is that everyone?" the giant cried, "Right then. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, and I'm the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. We have to cross over the lake on the boats, so follow me!"

The first-years followed Hagrid to the lake, which had many rickety-looking boats sitting on its surface. In the distance, a splash came up, and everyone saw giant tentacles, waving ferociously in every direction.

"No more then four to a boat!" Hagrid called as he got into one of the boats, of which he had all to himself.

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus got into a boat, and waited nervously. Once everyone was in, Hagrid tapped the sides of his boat, and in unison, all the boats started nearing to the other side of the lake.

"You'll see Hogwarts in a sec.! Just around this bend here!" Hagrid bellowed.

Gasps were heard from every boat as Hogwarts came into view. It was a giant castle, which was so tall; it seemed to touch the clouds. Very soon after that, the boat s reached the bank, and all the students jumped out, excited of lied in store in the castle.

When they got to the castle doors, Hagrid lifted his fist and knocked three times.

A middle-aged witch answered the door, and said "Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here." And so Hagrid walked through the doors and into the next room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The lady began, "I am Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher. Now, in a short moment, you will join your classmates, but before you do, you must be sorted into your houses. They are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house is like your family. Triumphs earn you points, and rule-braking looses them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup. This is a great honor. Now follow me to get sorted."

So McGonagall, or as James and Sirius had secretly dubbed her in their heads, Minnie, led them through the doors that Hagrid had disappeared into. Inside was a huge hall, and the sky seemed to be invisible.

"How does it do that?" he muttered to Lily, who was beside him.

"It is bewitched to look like the sky outside." She whispered back, her voice shaking slightly.

As they approached the front of the Hall, a three-legged stool came into view, with an old hat sitting on it. The hat stared at everyone, and everyone stared back. Then, it opened the brim wide, and stared to sing:

It was a very long time ago

When I was first made

I sort you into houses

That you will be in through the years

I must divide you

But I always fear that it's wrong

For a great, deadly foe

Is dividing us all in fear this year

We must stand very strong

Or we will not last very long

Gryffindor, the brave one

Was from wild moor

He lived to fight the evil ones

With everlasting courage

As a result

The brave went to this house

The smartest one was Ravenclaw

Who happened to be from glen

She took the brightest and smartest

Through an everlasting test

Sly Slytherin left the school early

And was from fen

He took only pureblood wizards

For he believed them to be best

And then the kind Hufflepuff

From the wild moor

Took all the rest

And taught them all she knew

And now the time has finally come

Now I must sort you

But though I fear it's wrong

It's the job Gryffindor entrusted me too do

As the hat finished his song and took a bow, the Hall exploded into cheers. McGonagall took out a long list of names, and called out "Baird, Alexis!"

A girl with sandy-blonde hair, and hazel eyes, walked over and placed the hat on her head. A short while later, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

"Black, Bellatrix!"

A girl with raven black hair swaggered up to the hat, and before it could fully touch her head it screamed, "Slytherin!"

Cheers came from the Slytherin table as Bellatrix ran off to join them.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius jogged slowly towards McGonagall, and sat down, and when the hat touched his head, he heard a voice in his ear.

"Another Black, eh? Normally I would put you straight into Slytherin, but you do not belong there. No, you belong in Gryffindor!"

Relived, Sirius ran to the table and sat next to Alexis, a grin over his face. The teachers, however they clapped, were bewildered. A Black in Gryffindor? It was unheard of!

The sorting continued, and after what seemed like millions of years.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily ran up and placed the hat delicately on her head.

"You are a smart one," the hat whispered in her ear, "loyal too. I know where to put you! Gryffindor!"

She ran, and sat down on the other side of Alexis, who greeted her warmly. For the people who had not yet been sorted, the sorting ceremony seemed to drag on and on until finally.

"Lupin, Remus!"

As he walked up, he noticed some of the teachers giving him odd looks, and embarrassed, he lowered his head until McGonagall was fitting the hat on his head.

"A werewolf, are you? Never had one of you before. It takes great courage to be one. You are also immensely smart, and loyal. You will be in Gryffindor!"

Overjoyed, Remus jogged over and sat next to Sirius, a goofy grin plastered to what seemed to be permanent, over his face.

After a boy named Peter Pettigrew was sorted into Gryffindor, James name was finally called.

Slowly, he walked up to the hat, and gave a small smile to Professor McGonagall, and when the hat was an inch from his head it screamed Gryffindor.

After Gabrielle Zolondek was sorted into Hufflepuff, the Hall fell silent, and waited for Dumbledore to make his beginning of the year speech. He got up and said, "Welcome, pupils, to another year at Hogwarts! There is a time for speeches, but this, unfortunately, is not one of those times." And with that, he sat back down.

Suddenly, gasps from all the newly sorted students were heard as the plates that sat before them filled with food such as mashed potatoes, creamed corn, and even hambugs. Everyone filled their plates to the brim with everything except for the hambugs, and dug in. After about an hour, all the dinner food disappeared and was replaced with dessert, like treacle tart and ice cream.

Finally, when everyone was done eating and the food was cleared from the plates, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the Hall.

"To our new students here at Hogwarts, welcome! To those who are returning, welcome back! A reminder to everyone, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students. Also, the list of banded objects have been stretched to include items from Zonkos, the new joke shop in Hogsmeade. To view the objects, please check the list in Mr. Pringles office. Also, a warm welcome to Professor Trish Potter, who has consented to fill the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck! Now, I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Girl, Molly Prewett, and Arthur Weasley! Now you may go to bed. Chop, chop!" Dumbledore concluded, waving to them.

James ran up to the staff table and said, "Mom! You didn't tell me that you would be here!"

His mom smiled, and answered that it was her surprise, and that she could not wait to teach him. "Now run along, or you will not be able to sleep in your dorm!"

So James ran off to join his friends, where he was introduced to the new fifth-year prefects, Gideon Prewett, and Amelia Bones, and together they made their way up so many flights of stairs, James lost count a couple minutes later. In about ten minutes, they stopped in front of a portrait of a lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Godric Gryffindor." Amelia said promptly.

The portrait nodded and swung forward, revealing a large circular with stairs leading to the dorms.

"The girl's dormitories are just upstairs to the right. Boys, the same on your right. Your belongings are already up there." Gideon said, and then told them to go to bed.

Lily entered the dorm with three other girls, Alexis Baird, Eden Lane, and Alice Prewett. They got changed into their pajamas, and immediately started talking about many different things. Mainly their families, classes, ect.

It was a different story for the guys. While two boys named Peter and Frank collapsed on their beds, falling instantly to sleep, Remus, Sirius and James were talking about good ways to prank people.

"We will need a name!" Sirius announced.

"We are going to be marauders aren't we? All we have been talking about is causing mischief." Remus said, not hearing Sirius comment.

"That is it! We will be called Marauders Inc.!" James exclaimed.

Suddenly, like a sleeping spell hit them, they all started to snore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Marauders are born! So sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I have not been on the computer much. I will try to update quicker._

_**Waterdreamer-** Thank you! I like that chapter best so far!_

_Summary for next chapter- First day of school_


	8. Authors Note

_**Author's Note**_

_You may notice many changes throughout the story for a bit, because I am now working with a friend, so the process will be a bit slower. Sorry about this, but I will update a lot during Christmas break._


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

(James POV)

"James! Bloody wake up already!" screamed Sirius at the top of his lungs, the next morning.

"Another hour!" James retorted, burying his head in the pillow.

"Your mother is a teacher, she will know if you skip." Remus said calmly.

Like a whip, James was up, and getting dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt. He also tried to flatten out his hair, something he had not attempted for a while, due to almost all the Potter males having the famous Potter hair that always stuck up at the back. He wanted to look his best for Lily, because he had never felt this way before. She was just so beautiful. A couple minutes later, he was ready for the day.

"Happy?" he groaned, stumbling down the steps with his eyes half closed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, fellow Marauder." Sirius retorted, following a bunch of fourth-years down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When they reached the Great Hall, McGonagall handed them their timetables that looked like this. _( I made the timetable on Paint, and all Gryffindor first-year schedules are the same.)_

_(Lily POV)_

"What a great timetable!" exclaimed Alexis when they received their schedules. Lily and Eden couldn't agree more.

Once the plates in front of them filled with food, they ate a hasty breakfast, and on the way to their first class, spotted Alice and Natalie talking and eating further down the bench.

With the help of the Gryffindor house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, the trio managed to find the Transfiguration classroom half and hour early.

They found Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk and persuaded her to give them some notes ahead of the rest of the class, so that they may have more time for the practical part, which surprised them, for it was only their first day. By the time the rest of the class arrived, Alexis, Eden, and Lily were finished with the notes and were busy attempting to transfigure a matchstick into a needle.

Just as the magical bell signaling the class to start rung throughout the school, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin burst into the classroom, panting, and took their seats next to the girls. Then McGonagall began the roll call.

After the roll call, the Professor gave the notes to every student, with the exception of Alexis, Lily and Eden, who continued with the practical. By the time everyone finished notes, Alexis had successfully transfigured the match twice in a row, Lily's was at one end a match and at the other, a needle, and Eden had not yet made a difference in the match. By the end of the lesson the only other people besides Alexis to transfigure the match were James, Remus, and Lily (who had finally completely transfigured the match into a needle several times. McGonagall added ten points to each of them, and gave them rare smiles, which they returned gratefully.

When Transfiguration ended, they found their way back to the common room with some help from Molly Prewett, to collect their Potion books, and then on Molly directions, found their way downstairs to the dark and cold dungeons.

The teacher sitting at the desk greeted them with a half-hearted wave. He was a short, pot-bellied, graying man, and he looked as though a good hex could send him over the edge.

Once everyone was seated, he began the roll call, and then he stood up to give a little speech.

"Hello everyone!" he said cheerily, "My name is Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, potion-making is an art that requires no wand, and many who pass through these doors have a hard time believing that this is a form of magic. Nothing but a simmering cauldron. Today, we will be making a simple draught to cure boils. The instructions are on the board."

So the students began to make the potion. Lily found this very similar to cooking, which she had loved at home, and when she asked Alexis, whom she was working with, she agreed. They continued happily, and by the end of the lesson, they were the only ones who had brewed it correctly, and Professor Slughorn awarded them 5 house points each.

Next was a half an hour break, and Lily, Eden and Alexis made it surprisingly to the Gryffindor tower without getting lost once! They collected what was needed for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Alice's brother Fabian offered to lead them to the classroom.

"Why hello girls! You are sure early today!" Professor Potter said brightly as they entered.

"Yes, well, we wanted to maybe get a head start on today's work, if that's okay with you." Alexis explained, smiling.

"That is the mark of good students! We are just taking some notes today, which you can get started on, and then I'm going to talk about some of the curriculum that I am to take you through this year." she responded.

So the three girls started writing the notes, and by the time that everyone else had arrived, they were finished, and chatting amongst themselves, and waited for the rest of the class to finish the two rolls of parchment of notes. Once everyone was done, she stood up to speak.

"I just want to take a few moments to discuss what creatures and spells that we will encounter this term. We will learn the disarming spell, the spell used to petrify other people and creatures, to name just a couple, and then we will study the theory of many animals, like boggarts and grindylows, but we will not be practicing practical against them until your third year. Well, that is really all that I wanted to say, so I am going to let you out fifteen minutes early. Good bye everyone!" she said with a smile.

The bell rang again throughout the school, and the Gryffindors headed outside with the Hufflepuffs to receive their first ever flying lesson. The teacher was a short and stout woman by the name of Madam Anderson, who clutched a broom in her right hand. There were more broom, all bent and messy, scattered one the grass.

She asked everyone to stand on the left side of their brooms, and say UP!

"Up!" said everyone in unison.

Only Eden, Alexis, Lily, the Marauders, and a couple of girls from Hufflepuff, had their brooms jump into their hands at once. While Madam Anderson had her back turned, however, many students picked their brooms up from the ground, and looked up at the sky, whistling slightly. Then, the professor taught them how to properly mount their brooms.

"When I call your name and blow my whistle, I want you to kick off from the ground hard. Hover for a moment, and then lean forwards slightly to touch back down. Miss Pollitt, first, if you please."

A tall Hufflepuff with dark brown eyes and brown hair nervously stepped forward, visibly trembling form head to toe. However, when she mount ed her broom and kicked off, her nervous expression changed to one of relief as she lent forward to land again.

"Very good, very good…" Miss Repchuck." Madam ordered.

A blonde girl confidently mounted her broom and did the instructions perfectly. After the Hufflepuffs all went, the Gryffindors started, and everyone did perfectly, until it was Peter Pettigrew's turn.

As his name was called, the short, fat boy clumsily mounted the broom and kicked off. The broom rose into the air at an alarming rate, and everyone knew that he had lost control of the broomstick. It bucked him, and poor Peter sailed through the air, and landed with a loud thud, his leg bent the wrong way.

"Out of the way!" cried Madam Anderson as she sped over to inspect him, "Broken leg, come now dear. Class dismissed!"

She conjured up and carried him away.

The Gryffindors hurried to the greenhouses before the bell rang, the muggleborns praying the Peter would be alright.

The teacher was a short, dumpy wizard called Mr. Sprout. He led them into Greenhouse 1 and started to talk about the many different plants that they would learn about that year. It was very boring, and many students nearly fell asleep mby the end. Much to Sprout's dislike.

They then raced over to Charms. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, was so amazingly short that he needed a pile of books to see over his desk, and Sirius first question (that was whispered to James) was if he was even pure human.

"Sirius!" James hissed when Flitwick turned his back.

"Well, it's true!" Sirius insisted, "I mean, he barely come up to my hip!"

"Shut up Sirius!" moaned Remus, who had by now, tuned into the conversation.

Meanwhile, the girls were listening attentively to Flitwicks babbling about spells and enchantments, although Eden's eyes had long ago glazed over.

Finally, long after everyone's eyes had glazed over, the bell rang and Professor Flitwick dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"Wow, it was a great day!" exclaimed Eden, as she collapsed in her bad. Next door, in the Marauder's room, that was all they had to say.

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I don't have a computer anymore, so I have to come over to my grandma's house. I'm going to start typing this stuff at school though so it won't take as long to update._

_Next Chapter- An action-packed prank has a surprising ending_


End file.
